Nicknames
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "The feeling of their lips pressed together perfectly, molding together in that way that never failed to make her smile when they were together, made it almost impossible for her not to get back together with him again." One-shot. Seddie.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Just a little one-shot that came to my mind. I find it really weird how Sam and Freddie can still be all chill with each other after knowing they still love each other, so I came up with this quick little one-shot because I really want something like this to happen in the actual show. :P But hey, that's what this website is for isn't it? lol. **

**By the way, if you've been following my other fanfic "Highways and Hospital Beds," I'm sorry that I haven't been updating that one that much. :/ I REALLY want to. Trust me; I do. But I never have the damn time to actually crank out a good chapter. If you are following it, thank you. And I promise no more off-shoot fanfics from that after this one. :P But I will try my hardest to deliver! Thanks.**

**By the way, there's a (500) Days of Summer reference in here. (BEST MOVIE EVAR. lol.) Anyone who finds it is officially pronounced awesome for the rest of the day. And I'll give you some freshly baked virtual cookies. :)**

**Well, now that you all ignored me, continue on! :P**

"Hey, Fredwad," Sam greeted Freddie as she flung the Shay's apartment door open.

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sam," he sighed in a monotone voice.

"Hey, Sam!" Sam heard from the kitchen, scrunching her eyebrows when she heard the clattering of dishes from there.

"Hey, Carls!" she called back, leaning over to try to see what Carly was doing in the kitchen.

"What's she doing in there?" Sam asked, looking down at Freddie, who was laying down lifelessly on the couch and flipping lazily through the channels.

"I dunno'. Baking something of some sort. I don't remember," he replied.

They heard the crash of a metal bowl on the ground, the sound of its metal spinning and rapidly coming to a stop. Sam leaned to the left, trying to look over the counter.

"You okay in there?" she yelled over the sound of the blender that was being started.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. "Just… Just don't come over here! It's a little slippery!"

"Okay!" Sam yelled back, shrugging a bit. She looked back at Freddie, who was still flipping through the channels, a bored expression on his face.

He finally gave up, sighing and tossing the remote on the coffee table in front of him and sitting up, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. Sam was taken aback by his demeanor. What's got _him_ all depressed?

She smirked, looking at him curiously. "What's got _your _panties in a bunch, Fredwardo?"

"_Boxers_, thank you very much," Freddie corrected her, removing his elbows from his knees and leaning back against the cushions. "And nothing. I just…" he trailed off when he looked at her, her head cocked to the side and thumbs in her back pockets, that signature smirk plastered on her lips. "Never mind," he shook his head, slumping down farther into the cushions and sighing again, this time with a little more frustration.

"No. Not never mind," she said, removing her thumbs from her back pockets and flopping down on the couch next to him, crossing her legs. "You're all depressed and not… Freddie-ish," she laughed, motioning with her hands.

He didn't respond, just kept looking ahead and bit his bottom lip a bit.

She sighed, giving up. "Whatever, Fredweird," she said, about to get up. "I—"

"Can you stop that?" he cut her off in frustration, a pissed off expression on his face.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. _What?_

"Stop what? What the chiz are you talking about, Fredward?"

"STOP!" he yelled, making her jump a little bit. "I thought you were over calling me all those nicknames!"

"Dude, I've called you those nicknames for the longest time. What makes you so bothered about them now?" she asked, now getting angry herself.

"How come before, when we were together, you stopped calling me all those names? I thought you were finally done with all that. What makes you want to start up again?" he asked angrily, fury rising up in his eyes.

She was taken aback. They never mentioned their past relationship to each other ever since the night they broke up at midnight. They had to admit; it hurt when they had to say goodbye. Even more so. It wasn't something they could describe. She thought about it every day, though. There was never a day when she wouldn't think about their past relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"That doesn't make a difference! We're just friends now; I thought…" she paused, scared to say it. "I thought we established that!"

"Yeah, I know we're just friends now!" he yelled back. "But I mean, after everything we've been through, could you at least have the courtesy to _respect_ me and treat me like what you told me?" he asked, his voice rising even more.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'treat me like what you told me'?" she asked, putting up air quotes. "What did I—"

"COULD YOU AT LEAST TREAT ME LIKE YOU LOVE ME?" he finally screamed, shooting her the angriest look she's ever seen on him.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, not knowing how to respond, the air between them suddenly becoming awkward.

The flashback of the day he found out about her sabotage of his N.E.R.D. camp application flitted to her mind for a moment. The anger on his face when he found out it was her. The absolute terror she felt when he grabbed her wrist and said words that made her heart race: "Stop it." Being terrified that he would break up with her over it. She heard the words echo in her mind for a second before going back to reality.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting for at least _one_ day?" they suddenly heard from the kitchen, the loud sound of the whisker turning off. "I even heard you guys screaming at each other over the whisker! I mean, I thought you guys were all mutual and- AHHH!"

CRASH!

Sam and Freddie both jumped, leaning over to look into the kitchen, worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm okay!" Carly said before they could ask. "Ohh," they heard her groan. "SPENCER!" she yelled.

They heard the sounds of metal bowls clattering around on the floor.

"SPENCER!" she yelled again. "Get down here! What did I tell you about keeping your yeast stash in the cabinet with all the bowls?"

When she heard no answer, she grunted in frustration, stomping into the living room and up the stairs. Sam and Freddie had a stifle a laugh at the sight of her completely covered in yeast.

"SPENCER!" they heard her yell again, this time replied with Spencer's whiny voice. They heard the loud bang of a door being slammed before Sam went back to looking at Freddie.

He had his lips pressed together, his eyebrows still scrunched in the center and the anger in his gaze still slightly apparent, but a little toned down this time. This time she could see a little bit of sadness in his gaze. He sighed suddenly, his angry gaze relaxing and turning into a look of worry, staring at the ground. He shook his head and looked to the side, away from Sam. She heard him mumble something, but she didn't hear.

"What?" she asked gently, leaning towards him to hear a little better.

"I said…" he began, turning his head back to face her. "You know I still love you, right?"

She looked at him, a look of worry flooding her face before she replied. "And who said _I_ stopped?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Did he actually think she would stop loving the first and only guy she's _ever_ said those three words to? He was the first guy she ever let inside. The first guy she ever let see her behind all the walls she hid behind. The one thing she actually got right in her life. What made him think she would stop loving him?

"Freddie, I still love you, too. You should know that. How could you _ever _think I stopped?" she asked again, watching as his eyes started to glisten a little bit. "What makes you think that, after I told you I loved you, that I would stop? I still love you…" she said, still staring at him worriedly. "So I don't understand why you think that just because I called you all those nicknames I always used to call you made you all angry… Why did you get angry about that, anyway?"

"It's just… Just the fact that you were going back to calling me all those nicknames, like before, when we said we hated each other… it makes me feel like… our relationship is never going to go back to what it was before. It makes me feel like we're going the opposite of becoming best friends so we can become boyfriend and girlfriend again. It makes me feel like… you're beginning to fall out of love with me. And that scares me more than anything. I guess that's why I got so mad at you," he explained softly, gazing at her worriedly.

She looked back at him sympathetically. "No, Freddie. I'm not falling out of love with you. Like I said, I still love you. Don't even think for once that will change."

"Then why…?" he began, but thought better of it. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Why what?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to bring it up. It's—"

"Why don't we get back together again?" she asked.

He didn't respond, just sat there and stared off into space, eyes glistening again.

"Freddie," she said, "was that the question you were going to ask me?"

He kept his gaze on the ground, but nodded and said, barely a whisper, "Yeah."

"Freddie," she said again. This time, he turned his head to look at her, and she placed her hand around the back of his neck and quickly pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The feeling of their lips pressed together perfectly, molding together in that way that never failed to make her smile when they were together, made it almost impossible for her not to get back together with him again.

She finally pulled away before she could scream, "I WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU!" It was the only thing reeling through her mind at that moment.

But she gathered all her sensibility and self-control and thought better of it, and instead, she leaned her forehead against his, refusing to open her eyes and stare into those deep, dark brown ones that would only make the strange but familiar warm feeling in her heart grow even stronger in its confines, threatening to make her burst with each rhythmic beat.

"We'll get back together again, Freddie. I don't know when, and I don't know how. But when I know, I'll know. Trust me; I'll know," she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed and feeling the warmth in his neck rise in the hand that was pressed against the back of it. "But right now, all I need you to know is that I'm still in love with you. I just don't want to jump back into it so soon. I don't want to make any more mistakes when we get back together. When we get back together, I want to stay like that. I really, _really_ don't want a repeat of that night, Freddie. That's why I'm being so hesitant."

She finally opened her eyes, cursing herself when she saw his staring right back into hers. "And I still love you," she choked out. "We'll get back together. I just don't know when."

"But how will you know?" he asked. "How will you just 'know' when?"

She contemplated that for a few moments, tossing the thought around in her mind before finally responding.

"I think," she started, "I'll know when I feel it."

They sat together in silence for a few moments with her words, contemplating their situation and everything they've ever been through. Every moment. Every kiss. Every race of the heart. She was right. They should wait. They couldn't be wrong with deciding to wait… Could they?

"I just… don't understand why you're making this harder than it needs to be," he asked, shaking his head a little and looking at her.

Before she could respond, Carly came down the stairs, dragging a very cranky-looking Spencer behind her, who was dragging his feet as he walked.

"C'mon, you clean all that up, and you're never buying yeast again!" she scolded him, pushing him towards the mess in the kitchen.

The rest was unintelligible to them, just a bunch of yelling and more things about "yeast" and "being stupid."

The rest of the day was marked with coming up with new ideas for the next iCarly, hanging around, eating the messy cake Carly made, watching TV, and cleaning up Carly's mess in the kitchen. The entire time, Sam and Freddie would refuse to look at each other, each scared of what they might say if they did. Needless to say, Carly noticed. And she asked them about it, but again, they averted their gaze at each other, only flitting to the other for a split-second before they told Carly it was "fine" and there was "nothing to worry about."

But after that day, when Freddie went back to his apartment and had said goodbye to Carly and Sam, he realized something. It was one thing, after all, to know his feelings for Sam hadn't changed.

It was another thing entirely to face the future with the certainty that they never would.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you'd love for this to actually happen in an episode. *Raises hand immediately* lol. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! No, seriously. Review, please. I know you've heard that word millions of times when reading fanfics, but I sincerely ask for a review. Please? With Seddie sprinkled on top? Haha. :P See? Now I know what you're thinking: "Oh, okay, fine. Since you've asked so nicely." Hehe. :) **

**Oh, and did you catch the (500) Days of Summer reference? Tell me what it is in the review! **


End file.
